


I'm not into guys

by Stony_my_superhusbands



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers, stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbating, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_my_superhusbands/pseuds/Stony_my_superhusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve can't believe he might be into guys but gets aroused by the thought of Tony. </p><p>"Oh god! Tony had really bought him a computer! And it wasn't a cheap one. That was amazing! Steve never had owned one and really didn't know how this thing worked. And he definitely couldn't ask Tony about it, could he? "</p><p>Includes Tony watching porn with Steve, masturbating and a little bit of fluff. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first of the story. More following. Sorry for my english, but it isn't my language. I hope you enjoy!

Oh god! Tony had really bought him a computer! And it wasn't a cheap one. That was amazing! Steve never had owned one and really didn't know how this thing worked. And he definitely couldn't ask Tony about it, could he? Anyway, first he had to thank his friend.  
"Thanks Tony, this is so nice!" He couldn't thank him enough. "I'm so happy, but you really didn't have to do this!" Tony smiled. "You're welcome. We're friends now, Steve. Friends do each other favors."  
Yes, probably, but Steve didn't have nearly as much money as his friend had. He couldn't do him a favor like that.  
"I have to leave, Steve and won't be here until 9pm, so have a good time!", Tony said. "Bye" Steve answered.

They lived here with all the Avengers and Tony's and Steve's rooms were next to one another.  
At the moment Tony went through the door, Steve opened his new laptop. Luckily he knew how to handle with the mouse, so he clicked on a document (it was called document wasn't it?) with the heading 'A short instruction by Tony'. Oh gosh, that was nice, Tony really wrote an instruction just for Steve!  
It didn't take that much of time to read it. Of course afterwards Steve wasn't a computer pro, but it really helped him. Now he knew how to use the internet, especially Google and You Tube, which turned out being quite amusing. He googled almost everyone he knew. The Avengers seemed to be a big thing out in the world, because everybody of his friends had a few websites. There were also many fan sites of their organization. He picked out one called 'aheartforourheroes.com' and scrolled through the names. There were also a few pictures. Reaching Tony's he couldn't stop looking at it. This was odd, because he was only a friend. But Steve didn't care. After staring for a few minutes, he scrolled until the end of the site and afterwards he opened Google again. He couldn't control himself, so he searched for 'Tony Stark' and 'Ironman', finding many appealing photos of him catched in different places. He was a kind of hero. A few weeks ago, Steve wouldn't have the same thoughts as right now. He had been used to think that Tony didn't deserve any of this. But things changed. This man became important to Steve. They became friends and Tony saved peoples lifes over and over again. Yeah, this man kind of was a hero, even if he couldn't be what he was without his suit. But that didn't matter. Tony continued looking at all the amazing pictures, actually not knowing why he was doing this. Probably Tony just became a kind of role model for him. That thought made him continue until he reached a photo taken of Tony without a shirt. Steve enjoyed the sight of it. He mustered all the muscles, the shaped shoulders, the strong arms and the hot abs. Stop! Did he just think about Tony being hot? Tony was a man! Steve wouldn't even allow himself thinking like this about women, but Tony was a freaking guy! Fast, he shut the Laptop, leaning back, feeling the warm sofa under his back. He tried to calm down, tried to get this picture out of his mind. This wasn't okay. This wasn't Steve, he wasn't like this. He wasn't into guys! Steve just had interpreted his reaction on this image wrong. Yes, he just wanted to be like Tony. He was just Steve's motivation for pumping. That's why he liked the muscles.  
But his body told him otherwise. Suddenly, he felt his dick twitching. Steve tried to ban the pictures out of his head. Tried to get down his erection. But it didn't work. His cock already was rockhard. His thoughts went back to shirtless Tony, he just couldn't force them to stay away from his mind and Steve let out a quiet moan in thought of his working partner.  
Steve laid one of his hands into his lap, accidently colliding with his hard-on, forcing him to moan again. Steve never had been this aroused and he'd never masturbated, never touched his dick, even if it had been hard sometimes. Once he'd caught Tony, wanting to enter his room, that for any reason wasn't locked, because he'd wanted to talk to him about a new mission. But he'd not even entered the room, just opened the door slighty and had seen Tony, hand wrapped about his cock, moaning into the empty room. When Tony had noticed him, he had flushed and Steve had turned around, exiting the room. They'd never talked about it.  
The memory of Tony laying naked on his bed, stroking his gorgeous cock, (wait, did he just call Tony's dick gorgeous?) panting and moaning sent a shiver right into Steves hard member. This was getting worse. He had to do something about this. His trousers were too tight around his cock, so he opened his belt and unzipped his jeans. His hand touched his cock -again- and Steve felt the urge to let down his boxers and take his erection into his hands. He could barely stand it. A few more minutes passed, Steve trying to think about different things, the imagination of Tony coming back to him again and again. But he couldn't keep on. Finally he let the thoughts of Tony flood over his mind. Tony stroking his own cock, Tony as a hero, Tony shirtless. Steve let his hand slip into his boxers, touched his dick only a little bit. It felt amazing. He keeped massaging his member, slowly sliding pants and boxers over his leg. Now he had free access to his dick. He touched his balls with one hand, other hand gripping his lenght slightly and beginning to move. Steve let out a groan. He kept stroking, gripping tighter, moaning. He threw back his head, imagining Tony doing this to him. Tony's strong fingers around him, looking hungrily into his eyes. It didn't last long until Steve came all over his hands. Closing his eyes, he layed his head back, enjoying the last of his orgasm. He thought of Tony. Not a woman or anyone else, just Tony. Maybe he was into guys. A little bit. He couldn't believe that he really had done this. And it felt so good. Steve sat up and went to the bathroom, washing his hands and taking a shower. Afterwards, he went right into bed.


	2. Porn and things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the second part. Hope you enjoy reading.

The next day, Tiny didn't show up until evening. At about 7pm he entered Steve's room seeing him sitting on his bed with his laptop opened. "And, how did you spend your time alone, Cap? Did you watch some porn on your laptop?" Tony asked Steve. "Wai-ait, what?" Steve stuttered. "Only joking, honey, you're too innocent to do that. Anyway, what did you do?" Steve relaxed. Okay, there were abilities to watch porn on his computer. He wouldn't do that. He really wouldn't. Okay, he would. "I-I just googled the Avengers." This wasn't even a lie. He just didn't give Steve all the information. "Funny sites out there. Oh and thank you for the instruction." Whithout it Steve really couldn't have used the computer. "Ah, okay." Tony answered. "I'm gonna go now, I'll leave you alone, then." A smirk built up on the soldiers lips. Suddenly Steve felt the urge to keep Tony in his room. For a long time. He had to come up with a idea to stop Tony from exiting through the door. "Wait Tony. To-Tony how about you teach me how to... I mean use the computer? I-I know, you already wrote the instruction, but... well..." Okay, this really wasn't the best idea Steve had in his live. But luckily, Tony gave in. "Fine. What do you want to know?" Steve hadn't any clue. "Porn. Show me how to watch porn." Wait, did Steven really say this? This didn't go the way he expexted it to. Tony started to laugh, head thrown back, eyes shut. Loudly. Steve couldn't laugh. "This was... Oh Steve!" Tony continued laughing. But Steve didn't answer. "Wait... Steve, are you serious? Are you..." He didn't finish his sentence. The blonde still didn't react. "Steve? Oh my god, really?" Tony started laughing again. Oh gosh, this didn't work out well. Just as Steve started to regret it, Tony said: "Okay, Steve. I'll do it."  
The man couldn't belive the words coming out of Tony's mouth. But the soldier smiled. "So", he said, "let's get started". He laid down on the sofa, waiting for Steve to sit down besides him. The man did so, unbelieving and opened the computer.

After Tony showed Steve a few websites he said: "Well, there are many more, but it would take to long. So enjoy watching." Tony liftes himself up and wanted to start walking towards his room, when Steve said: "Tony. Tony I want to watch it now. With you." This was getting worse. Steve couldn't control himself anymore. "Please."  
Tony's eyes widened. "Cap, did you really just ask me to warch porn with you? Steve... I can't. I-I have to go." "Please- Tony!", Steve begged. He noticed a sparkle in Tony's eyes, that only was visible for about 2 seconds. Tony swallowed. Steve breathed hard, waiting for Tony to answer. "Fine", Tony finally gave in.  
They chose one with a really hot woman in it. But Steve could only look at Tony. Who was aroused. And not just slightly. Tony's eyes were dark, filled with lust and totally focused on the screen. He had a visible bulge in his pants. Steve started breathing harder. He also felt an erection building up, not  because of the porn, only because of Tony, right next to him, so reachable and... so fucking hot. Steve moaned and Tony turned his head, looking at him, alarmed, but still undenyable lust in his eyes. "Oh fuck, Tony", Steve groaned, "Fuck". Steve started massaging his erection through his trousers, panting. 

"Tony! Ah!", he cried out. But Tony wasn't quite sure if he should enjoy it. Steve was his friend, wasn't he? Okay, the sight of Steve panting and rubbing between his legs was... Well, it was hot. Like, super hot. And Tony had to warch. "Steve? Steve, what the hell? What are you doing?" Steve didn't answer. "God Steve, that's too much." Tony had to go. He couldn't manage this anymore. The soldier lifted from the sofa squeezing his eyes shut, listening to Steve's sounds and immediately sitting down again. "Fuck it, Steve.", he said, noticing the captain rubbing harder between his legs, looking hungrily right into Tony's eyes, both of them totally ignoring the porn that was still turned on. Tony squeezed his eyes shut again, but now breathing harshly, his dick totally hard. Tony pulled down his pants, then lifted his shirt over his head, ripping all his clothes off until the only thing he was wearing were his boxers. 

Steve couldn't stop moaning, watching Tony stripping his clothes off and continued touching his dick through his jeans. This wasn't really happening, was it? Tony was hot. His body was perfectly shaped, abs strong and defined big shoulders and appealing legs. Tony's eyes were now black from hunger, his hair was sweaty and untidy. "Jesus Christ, Steve." Tony started moaning the other man's name, voice deep and husky. The only thing Steve could look at were Tony's lips. They were amazing. The blonde imagined how this lips would feel on his. And Steve couldn't resist them anymore. He leaned forward inhaling Tony's sweet scent and laying his lips on the brunette's. Tony let out a gasp, suddenly going stiff, but it didn't take long until he totally leaned in. His lips were exactly like Steve had imagined them to be, smooth and delicious. Tony opened his mouth slightly, just leaving enough space for Steve's tongue to enter. And god, Tony tasted so good. Steve hands wandered up to the soldier's neck, pulling him closer, the brunette leaning in even more, sighing. Slowly, Tony gripped Steve by his waist, so that their erections collided. Both of them moaned. The soldier rolled gis hips against Steve's, trailing his hands down to the other man's zipper. He opened it with a fast movement, pulling the pants down, Steve crying out quietly.  
"Oh god, Tony, keep going."  
Their hips collided another time, making them gasp. Then Steve pulled his shirt over his head, causing Tony to let out a little whimper. The man couldn't stop staring at the muscled chest, slowly leaning towards it and licking a stripe from Steve's shoulder blade up to his neck. The blonde's hands traveled over Tony's back, trembling. The brunette started sucking on a nipple, making Steve groan in pleasure.  
"Ah, Tony, I need you, please!" So Tony lowered his head, now licking over Steve's abs, going further down, until he reached the hem of the other man's boxers. He slowly pulled them down, freeing a big cock, exhaling warm air on it. "Yes, please, I-", Steve stopped talking because Tony already took him all in, just holding his mouth still, to get used to the feeling in his throat. Steve let out a loud cry, full of lust, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling Tony gave him. The soldier let his tongue flip over Steve's head, then licked down, towards the other man's balls.  
"Steve, you taste so good.", Tony said. The blonde answered with a high pitched moan. The soldier took Steve in another time, now using both his hand and his mouth to massage Steve's cock.  
When Tony let go again, Steve gripped him by his waist, turning them around, so that Tony lay on his back. "Lube", Steve brought up. "I have some in my room.", Tony answered, "But-" Steve didn't let the soldier time to finish his sentence, he took him by his legs, adjusting them around his hips, kicking his trousers off and went right towards the door. "Steve, what if someone sees us?"  
"Just hope that no one will be there.", Steve answered. 

And for god's sake nobody was there. Steve lied Tony down on the bed, opening the drawer beneath Tony's bed and found the lube. He didn't ask why he had some in here, because now, there were things more important. He noticed, that Tony was still wearing his boxers, so he pulled them down with one move, throwing them somewhere into the room. Then, he opened the lube, slicking up his fingers, navigating them towards Tony's hole. "Ah, Steve, yes!" Steve didn't waste any time, pushing one finger in, moving it in and out slowly. After a few minutes, he added a second, scissoring them, then a third. Tony now was a panting mess, hair messy, all swetty and wanting. "Ah, just fuck me already!", he cried out, but Steve didn't obey. Instead, he replaced his fingers with his mouth, fucking Tony's hole with his tongue. Tony started shouting Steve's name, enjoying the feeling of the tongue on his hole. "Ah, Steve, how do you now how -ah- how to do this?" Tony managed to ask. "Did my research.", Steve answered.  
"Wait, so everything was planned? Ah, Steve, that's so fuckin' hot!"  
Steve didn't answer, but pulled up, looking Tony right into his eyes, leaning into a sloppy kiss. "Yes, it was, I wanted you, so I spent my time preparing everything."  
Steve reached for the lube, slicking his hard member up, the only thing he could think of was Tony. Then he placed his cock above Tony's hole, making him gasp. And then, Steve pushed in. It was hot, it was tight, but it was amazing. He gave Tony his time to get used to the pressure and then started moving slowly. He pushed in deeply, then pulled out almost quite, then pushed in even deeper. Steve searched for Tony's prostate and when he found it, he tried to run against it with every thrust. Tony moaned, now working with his partner for every thrust.  
Steve felt his orgasm building up inside him. "Tony, I'm gonna cum!"  
"Fuck, when did you learn to talk like this? It's hot, though."  
Steve thrusted in a few more times, then filling Tony up with his orgasm, feeling the other man's hole tightening around him, coming all over Steve's belly. They rode out both their orgasms. Afterwards, Steve pulled out, collapsing beneath Tony.  
"Think we have to clean up.", he said. "Yeah."  
Steve leaned into Tony, pulling him into a sweet kiss, feeling the brunette relax under his body. Then he took him in his arms, smiling.  
"We have to repeat that. Soon."  
"You bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think, I'll add another chapter, but who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update soon (next chapter is nearly finished)!


End file.
